


Cross Country

by OmoFiction



Series: John and Briana omo stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross Country Running, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, desperate at a sporting event, non sexual omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction
Summary: John is desperate at a cross country meet.
Series: John and Briana omo stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976521
Kudos: 7





	Cross Country

John sat beside his friend Thomas in the bus, on the way to a cross country meet. The bus was currently stuck in traffic, and it didnt help his nerves. This was a big invitational meet. Schools from all over the state and even a few from the next state over would be there.

"I hope we're not late for the meet" said Thomas, fidgeting nervously. Thomas never could sit still for very long. He was the type of person who was always moving, and it was worse when he was nervous.

"I really hope we get there soon" said John, fidgeting for an entirely different reason. All the water he had drunk that morning was really catching up to him.

The traffic crawled along for a while before clearing. John tried to sit still, but couldnt quite manage to. Thomas eventually turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You alright? Youre usually not this tense."

"Youre one to talk" said John, looking at his Thomas, who was bouncing his knee and drumming his fingers on the seat.

"I have a right to be nervous," said Thomas. "This is the biggest race I've ever run. You've been in lots of races like this." This was true. Thomas was a freshman, the youngest member of the varsity team. John was a senior. The two of them had quickly become friends during that season's summer workouts, to the surprise of many, considering how different they are. Thomas was hyper, impulsive, and outgoing, while John was quiet and shy.

"Seriously, though," said Thomas. "What's wrong? You have to pee or something?" His tone was joking, but he knew from John's expression that he had found the truth. "You do have to pee!" He said.

"Shh" said John. He didnt need the whole bus knowing.

"Alright," said Thomas. "Im sure we'll get there soon."

Finally, they arrived. The place was packed with athletes, coaches, and spectators. John looked around for the bathrooms, sighing when he saw only porta-johns with a long line in front of them. But then he heard his coach. "You all should start warming up right away, since we're behind schedule" he said. John didnt want the team to warm up without him, so he turned and jogged over to them. They first jogged for a few minutes. The sky was clear, and the air was cool and crisp. A perfect autumn day. The boys laughed and joked as the sun shone on their green jerseys. But every step jarred John's bladder. Why had he been interrupted on the way to the bathroom? When they finished jogging, they stretched. This was more difficult than usual for John. During one stretch, he felt a spurt leak out. He could tell his shorts had a little wet spot, but luckily it wasnt too visible. When the team's captain decided that they had stretched enough, John headed back to the bathroom, hoping the line would be shorter now. Unfortunately, it wasnt. Stupid single occupant bathrooms.

With a sigh, he got in the back of the line. The line crawled forward. John fidgeted and shifted his weight back and forth.

There were only a few people in front of him when Thomas ran up to him. "Come on" he said, "our race is starting soon. We need to get to the starting line."

"Can I please use the bathroom first?" John asked.

"Coach sent me to find you," said Thomas. "Let's go."

John sighed and got out of line. He really had to go. He felt like it was about to come out. How could he run like this? He stopped and stood on the line with his team. He tried to stand still. He could see his parents standing in the crowd. His father, stern and disciplined, who had always been ashamed of his son's bladder issues. And his mother, who was always kind and sympathetic. And he could see Briana, his best friend since kindergarten. She smiled at him. Some people were doing some last minute stretching, but John just stood. He felt warmth as another spurt forced its way out. His underwear was really damp. He hoped the starter would be ready to send them off soon. He was less likely to lose it while running, and even if he did, fewer people would notice. He glanced at the starter, who seemed to be having a malfunction with his gun. He sighed and shifted his weight. Then he felt his bladder give a push. His muscles released and he was going. He tried to stop it, only succeeding for a second before it started again. His black compressions were soaked. His green shorts glistened. Streams of pee ran down his legs and into his shoes, dampening his socks.

Thomas was looking at him with a guilty expression. "Aw, man, if I'd known you had to go that bad and how long the starter was going to take, I'd have let you stay in line."

John wanted to disappear. He looked down at his dripping shorts and the puddle soaking into the ground. He'd just had an accident in front of his parents, his friends, and a whole crowd. He looked at his parents. His father looked disgusted. His mother and Briana both looked sympathetic. His coach looked a little surprised. He could hear people snickering. A guy on the team standing next to his team said. "Aw, look at the baby. He had to go potty. Couldnt hold it, baby? Maybe mommy needs to put you back in diapers." John recognized the guy. His name was Robert. He was the star of Forestbrook Prep Falcons, the biggest rival of John's team, the Greenbriar Broncos. He was mean and arrogant. John had come close to beating him a Time or two but never quite managed it.

Thomas was glaring at Robert with his fists clenched. "See who's laughing when he beats you today!" He challenged. John sighed. Why did his friend have to be so impulsive? Now John had to beat Robert, or feel even more humiliation.

Just then, the starter finally called them to attention, apologizing for the delay. They quieted, readied themselves, and leaped off the line at the sound of the gun.

John broke well, and settled into the pack, but not too far from the leaders. He ran hard, trying to forget his embarrassment. The race started on a nice long straightaway, and the pack got themselves stretched out. They took the first turn and headed into the woods. John felt the breeze and heard the pounding of feet and simply focused on running. After about a mile, he reached a large hill, the main challenge of the course. But he was good at hills and passed several people on his way up. Coming down, he had to slow a bit as the gravel began to slide, but still managed to pass one more person. He reached the bottom of the hill and started around the lake. He focused on his breathing. He passed the post for mile 2. One more mile to go. He left the lake behind and ran along the edge of a grassy field. He passed another person, went around a curve and saw a group of three runners. Two were clad in the navy of Forestbrook, while the third was dressed in scarlet, from a school John didnt know. As John drew closer, he realized one of the guys was Robert. A flash of anger crossed his mind and he pushed himself harder. He drew even with Robert. Robert glanced at him, recognized him and tried to get ahead. The other Forestbrook guy was falling behind. A half mile to go. They turned back toward the lake. The guy in scarlet drew ahead. John and Robert stayed together, now one ahead, then the other. A quarter mile to go. Then they were beside the lake again. Around the final turn. Then the last straightaway toward the finish. John and Robert were sprinting now, matched stride for stride. They were nearing the line. As they crossed, John was ahead by a stride, a fraction of a second. He slowed to a walk, stepping off the path. He stopped, breathing hard and feeling a bit dizzy. But he smiled, knowing it was a PR. Robert stood near him, scowling.

Briana came running to John, throwing her arms around him, despite the fact that he was soaked in sweat and pee. "That was a great race" she said.

John turned to watch the rest of his teammates come in. They all did pretty well. Afterward, as they cooled down, John got some teasing about his accident from his teammates, but he knew it was good natured, so he didnt mind too much.

Despite its frustrating start, it ended up being a great day.


End file.
